


Jekyll's Will Falters

by Mutant_Toad



Category: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen
Genre: F/M, Other, Rape, Sexual Violence, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Toad/pseuds/Mutant_Toad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing Dorian and Mina together Hyde begins to pick at Henry's will power. Expanding on the scene from the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jekyll's Will Falters

Henry stood in the door way like the pervert he was and watched the two of them converse. No, they weren't having a conversation anymore. Ms. Harker fell on the man in her room with great lust and passion. He watched Grey tear at her shirt and the beautiful, red scarf around her neck as they kissed. He swallowed hard as he watched Ms. Harker's under shirt being exposed and her own fingers tearing open Grey's shirt. He couldn't take his eyes off of the sight before him. Never before had he seen a woman more beautiful than Mina Harker.

All his life he'd wished to be held by a woman like her. To wrap their bodies together in not just a bed, but their marital bed. His trembling fingers unlacing her corset and exposing those soft mounds that he was now seeing from his place outside her room, "That's right. Look, but don't touch, Henry," the deep voice rang in his head, "That's your way."

The doctor snarled and yanked his eyes away from the scene before him. He shoved his watch back into his pocket before twitching his head a bit, "Just shut up," Henry stormed downt he hallway, "I won't be tricked again,"

"Tricked?" laughter rang in his mind, "You've known what I was about each time you drank the formula." the beast looked down at his creator from the port windows as he walked.

"Liar! I'm a good man, a good man," though both of them knew better than to believe that. Henry was far from a good man anymore. He glanced at the beast in the window before looking back at the floor in front of him as he headed towards his room.

"Who's lying now?" Hyde licked his lips eagerly, knowing the doctor couldn't resist much longer, "You want it," the sins that Edward could commit aroused the gentle doctor in ways that would make most men sick, "You want it, even more than you want her."

Henry shook his head and shot a glare at the monster, "No!"

"You can't shut me out forever. Drink the elixir," Hyde's voice became demanding as it had done many times before in his life.

"No!" Jekyll knew he couldn't do that. He knew what the beast would do to Mina and for once refused to let it happen.

"She barely looks at you!" Hyde screamed, his fury causing Henry to sweat and his knees to buckle.

He felt it coursing through his veins, that feeling of change, "Be quite!" his voice shook with a pleading tone.

"She looked at me!" it wasn't the first time this had happened, but the last time it did he had just thought that the formula had been having a new effect on him, but it was happening again. Hyde came out of the reflection and grabbed at his throat for having refused the transformation. It was becoming more and more common for the beast to be able to take over without the aid of the drink. A few times in London he had transformed completely.

Henry gagged and struggled for breath as Nemo rounded the corner and saw the doctor strangling himself, "Contain your evil, Doctor. I'll not have the brute free upon my ship," the sea captian stared intently and reached for his saber, "Must I take drastic steps?"

Suddenly, Hyde's hand was gone from his throat and he nearly collapsed coughing, "I am in control," he snapped sharply while standing up straight. Jekyll's face twisted in slight anger at someone catching him in such a situation.

"I very much doubt that," Nemo was not a man to be easily fooled. Anyone seeing what he just had would be able to see that Henry was not in control, "Even the strongest of men know evil's allure," he too had been lured into evil in his past.

That slight anger flared up, possibly pushed by Hyde, as Nemo outed him, "Your talk is all well and good, Sir, but your own past is far from laudable!" the look on the sea man's face was enough to put out the fire of anger inside him and Henry looked down at his feet for a moment. His brow furrowed lightly and he was tempted to fiddle with his pocket watch again. Jekyll wasn't sure which was better, being caught strangling himself or being caught watching Ms.Harker being undressed, "I'm sorry," slowly, he turned to head back to his chambers.

"Has Hyde killed?"

Dr. Jekyll almost laughed at the question. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Hyde had killed. Instead of laughing, loudly at least, he pursed his lips together for a moment and turned back towards the Indian, "He has done...every evil a man can do," Henry's eyes closed for a moment and nearly all his sins flashed before him, "And my curse...I recall his actions."

"My curse...I recall my own," Nemo offered as a small bit of sympathy.

Henry didn't say a word more. Instead he turned and headed towards his room once more. The short conversation with Nemo let him know that everyone on the ship knew about him. That they all knew that not only could he not control Hyde, but that he was a danger to them. If he faltered in will power then Hyde could kill them all.

With a sigh, he entered the room that had been given to him and locked himself up in it. Jekyll knew that the only reason he was even here to begin with was because of Hyde. How could he expect any of them to think highly of him when he'd created that monster? Least of all Ms. Harker. Whatever beast lay within her body was put there against her will, Henry couldn't say the same. He'd done this to himself after all.

"Let me out," the voice came back to him and he cringed, his fingers digging into the mattress of the bed, "Let me out, Henry. You want it. They want it. They don't need you," Hyde called him out on his fears and insecurities, "You know it's true, don't you? They wanted me, not you. The only reason you're even here is because I've yet to take over completely."

Jekyll began to feel warm and undid his frock coat, yanking it off quickly and tossing it aside, "Be quite," he snapped.

"Oh, I'm so scared..." a deep laugh echoed in his head, "Is that all you can ever say? 'Quite' or 'Shut up'? If so then you're going to have a hard time convincing the little vampire into bed...then again, isn't that what you used to tell the whores so that you could pretend like you were with someone that actually cared a lick about you?"

The doctor rubbed his temples as Hyde verbally attacked him, "Stop it. Just stop it."

"Expanding your vocabulary?"

"Stop it!" he screamed as he yanked and pulled at his tie, freeing it from his neck as he felt like he was choking.

"Then free me. Drink it!" again, he suddenly felt a hand wrap around his throat and he began to sputter for air.. As Nemo had seen, it looked as if Henry were choking himself, but to Henry and Hyde it was Hyde strangling him. To Henry it didn't feel like his own hand. It felt like the meaty paw of the brute he saw in every reflective surface. As quickly as it started, it ended, "Drink it."

Henry lay back on the bed gasping for air, his face covered in sweat. He'd tried so many times to resist when Edward got this way, but in the end he always failed. Now was no different. His resolve was wavering and Hyde knew it, "N-no..."

"You want it. Think of all it's given you," Hyde had managed to figure out how to get his own memories to go through Jekyll's mind at will and he enjoyed filtering through images of women pleasuring themselves and being taken by Hyde. While most women didn't consent to it they all always moaned at some point. Hyde, despite his appearance, could pleasure a woman if he really wanted to. Sometimes he enjoyed making them admit they liked it.

Henry panted a little and pulled open his vest and the top two buttons of his shirt as all he could think of or see was Edward towering over a room of whores. Each of them cowering in his shadow as he grabbed one up and forces his mouth on her's. The woman was a lovely blond and Hyde's massive hand took a handful of it in his fist to force her down to her knees, "Edward...please don't do this..." he watched as the poor woman was forced to endure swallowing all of the beast's member in one shot. She gagged and choked around it, but he didn't stop. Instead he used the fist of hair to force her up and down it. What was the worst part was that Henry felt aroused by the sight of it. Jekyll had always wanted women to do such things for him, but he wouldn't dare ask a proper women to do it and he didn't have the courage to even ask a whore to do it.

Edward chuckled, "Why not? You enjoying it too much? Wouldn't want you to soil your pants, now would we?" the next scene in the doctor's head was of some whore being pounded into with her arms being held behind her back. She screamed as the beast pulled her arms harder as he slammed into her. Henry could hear her shoulders disjointing as the brute came inside her and he yanked back on her wrists, "You know...she begged me not to take her again. That it hurt. That it was tearing her open. You remember what happened next, don't you?" of course he did. Hyde took her again and again and again till she was bloody mess.

"Dammit, Edward! Leave me be!" he panted and squeezed his eyes shut tight as he felt it growing between his legs. Henry was ashamed of the things he enjoyed. They were disgusting in his mind. He'd always hoped that splitting off his evil side would make him not like those things anymore, but now he not only had to think about them...but he had someone acting those thoughts out and making him remember them as if he'd done it. It was twice as bad as him just thinking about it.

"Drink it, Henry."

"No. I can't...I won't..." he groaned softly.

"Drink it."

Finally, the doctor sat up and looked over at the leather case that held the vials. Back in London he'd had to make it everytime he wanted to use it. But before he left he mixed it all up and put it in the vials to carry with him, that way he wouldn't need a lab anymore. Sad thing was that he didn't even try to lock the case. It just sat there ready to be opened and used.

Henry's eyes were darkened and he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. Sweat poured down his brow and he gave in, "That's it, Henry, drink it. Let me out."

"I shouldn't..." but he knew he would. Slowly, he rubbed his palms over the top of his legs and climbed up from the bed. Henry licked his lips and even smiled as he made his way over to the case and ran his fingers over it.

He lifted the lid and saw not his reflection in the small clasp, but Hyde's. The creature was asking to be freed once again and he actually nodded, "Let me out."

The once good doctor began to breath heavy as he opened it and eyed one of the vials. God he wanted it. Henry could only think of Ms. Harker's shirt being opened and seeing her lovely breasts begging to be let out of her corset. He didn't even think about Grey's fingers all over her body, instead he thought of his own fingers. Shaking and nervous as he leaned in and kissed the pale flesh of her neck and bosom.

If he'd been in an even bigger hurry or frenzy he wouldn't of noticed one of the vials missing, but he did. His fingers ran over the tops of them and he became worried, "One of the vials is missing..." panting, Henry looked up for a moment. He remembered Allen complaining about Skinner slinking around naked so that no one could see him, "Oh god..."

Without even caring about Hyde yelling at him he quickly fixed his clothing up and grabbed his coat as he left the room to find Allen or Nemo.


End file.
